The present invention relates to a direction changing device for a stroller handle, and more particularly, to one which allows the user to easily and quickly change the direction of the handle as the need arises.
In order for the parent to be able to watch the baby lying on a stroller when he or she pushes the stroller along and for the baby to see its parent such that it can feel secure, an improvement on strollers has been made that is provided with a handle capable of being moved to an additional frontward position where the stroller is pushed with the original rear side becoming the front and the baby in the stroller can see the parent besides the usual rearward position where the baby and the parent pushing the stroller can""t see each other because of the chair back and the sunshade top of the stroller.
However, most direction changing device provided for the handle are found to have drawbacks of either having too complicated structure or not being able to be easily operated.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a direction changing device for a stroller handle, which has relatively uncomplicated structure and can be operated very easily.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a direction changing device for a stroller handle, of which the pivoted members are provided with polygonal holes for allowing the polygonal heads of the pivotal axles to be received therein so that the polygonal heads won""t show to badly affect the appearance of the stroller.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a direction changing device for a stroller handle, of which the movable locking elements can be engaged with the main frame of the stroller in such a manner that the handle won""t shake sideways or back and forth in the in-use position.
The direction changing device of the present invention includes control elements slidably connected to upper elongated holes of the lateral tube parts of the handle, locking elements arranged on the outside of the tube parts and slidably connected to lower elongated holes of the lateral tubes parts, moving elements received in the tube parts and connected to both the control elements and the locking elements, springs received in the tube parts and connected to the locking elements to bias the locking elements downward, front positioning members formed on the front portions of the lateral members of the main frame, and rear positioning members formed on the rear parts of the main frame; the tube parts are pivoted to the main frame from the lower ends. The locking elements each has an engaging projections having an engaging gap; the engaging projections face inwardly of the stroller, and the gaps face down.
Thus, the handle can be moved between a usual rearward position and a frontward position when the control elements are moved up for the locking elements to separate from the front and the rear positioning members. In the rearward position, the engaging gaps of the locking elements engage the rear positioning members when the control elements are released. In the frontward position, the engaging gaps engage the front positioning members when the control elements are released from the upper position.